My Sweet Sarah
by VerticalYogurt
Summary: Italy is on a journey to find his missing love, Sarah (Not my OC, just an OC). Rated M for a little swearing and injury. (Lame summary is lame.)


Italy walked down the dimly lit sidewalk. It was nighttime in his usually busy area of New York City. Nighttime was his favorite, with the cool wind blowing and his breath swirling around in the air, and still the sounds of people talking, coming from down the alleyway. He put his hood up as he passed the alleys with people hanging around in them, he didn't want them to see his face. Not again. He sped up the pace of his already speedy walk, into a small jog. When he got to his apartment building he stopped, hands on his knees, letting the warmth uncomfortably wash over him. The cold air nipping at his cheeks and nose now stung, settling in with the change of air. He trotted up the stairs, reaching the top floor of the dirty and unsafe building. He shakily unlocked the door, lit a candle for relaxation, and flopped on his dusty couch. He looked at the chipped coffee table. The girl of his dreams. He wishes he could hug her, kiss her. He sighed and sat up, picking up the picture, tears forming in his eyes. His search for Sarah after she had suddenly gone missing has been going on since he was eighteen. He is now twenty-five. The search had ultimately made him bankrupt, having to hide from everything and everyone in the cold, dark city. He misses her. He's been through financial troubles since nineteen. He doesn't even know where she is anymore. He begins to sob. He cried and cried until he fell asleep, the photo in his arms.

He woke up the next morning, earlier than usual. He smelled something… smoke. He opened his eyes, jumping in fear as he saw his apartment was on fire. He yelled in worry, crying yet again. Fire is one of his biggest fears. He thought to himself, _'I have to get out of here!'_ He grabbed the picture and ran to the door, running down the stairs, sweating himself silly. He was about halfway down the stairs when a large piece of ceiling landed on his head. He fell over, bawling. He screamed "HELP, **SOMEONE HELP ME!**" He got up on his own, running out of the building. Tears pouring down his bleeding face, he realized yet another home of his has been destroyed. The few people staying in the building simply shrugged their shoulders and walked away. They all had families, didn't care of their belongings. Terrible people. Italy, still sobbing hard, collapsed on the ground. He was useless. If only Sarah could see him now. He didn't want to live anymore; he wanted to die so badly. But he knew he had to carry on. He stood up, brushed off his clothes, and held back his sobs as he walked away from the dying fire. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was extremely weak from the blow to the head. The people from the alley must have seen him, because they started running toward him. Italy gasped and ran away as fast as he could, starting to cry yet again. He wasn't fast enough for them though, they caught him soon enough. He tripped over his own feet, the people from the alley stopping in front of him, one grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. One of them told him, "What are you doing here? I thought we taught you about coming around these parts. Looks like you need another lesson, huh?" Another kicked him in the side, then everyone joined in kicking him, Italy screaming with every blow. He began to cry again. He remembered these people. He knew it was all over. "Please, stop! I'll call the police!" He reached for his old flip phone, dialing 911 before anyone had the chance to stop him. "**HELP ME, THESE TERRIBLE PEOPLE ARE-**"someone punched the phone out of his hand, making it shatter to the ground. He screamed, no way out now. "**Stop**,_** stop**_,_** STOP**__!_" he screamed. "So, you haven't learned your lesson yet? Guess you fail." A girl with a scarf covering her face pointed a gun at him. "**No, don't shoot me, please! SOMEONE HELP ME**!" "Stop screaming, you stupid bitch," she said, kicking him in the groin. Italy cringed and screamed uncontrollably, the pain blurring his vision. She took off her scarf. He gasped. "**SARAH?!**"

_And then there was nothing._

* * *

**Holy crap that was so sad... Why did I write this... I'm going to go cry in the corner now... See ya... And... Leave a review...**

**Hearts!  
~VY**


End file.
